Can I still dream?
by Miss Ginny Weasley
Summary: Leah do you know you're playing with the boys hearts?" "What? No, I'm not" is it true what Leah says or is she wrong? R&R Rated to be sure


**Can I still dream?**

"Leah, do you know that you play with the boys hearts?" Seth asks me.

"What? No I'm not" I answer, getting a little upset at the accusation.

"Yes you are" Seth answers. "Everytime you're around."

"You're calling me a slut?" I snap.

"No, I'm not. I'm just telling you to take it easy. Stop playing with their hearts" he says.

"So you're telling me to stop hanging out with them?" I ask.

"No, just think about what you're doing. You might hurt them otherwise" he answers.

"How am I playing with their hearts? I'm just being me" I say.

"Well you give them false hopes. You act like you like them more than friends. You get their hopes up" he says. "You let them hug you and hold your hand and you let them walk around and hold their hands on your hips. You let them carry you around."

"So I should just tell them to get their hands away from me? I should be a complete bitch?" I ask.

"No. Just don't get their hopes up if you won't get serious with them" he answers.

"Well that's the same as telling them to get their hands away from me" I answer with a sigh. "If I'm not allowed to get their hopes up I can't let them touch me. If they touch me they get their hopes up. How am I supposed to make them realise I'm not going to get serious with any of them? You can't ask me to do that. Just because I'm single it doesn't mean I'm looking for a boyfriend. What make boys think that just because a girl doesn't have a boyfriend she have to want one? Do we have to get signs that says: 'Happy as a single' or something like that? It's so annoying. I can't hang out with a guy without getting his hopes up. But I don't understand how I get their hopes up. I'm just being me. I always act like this."

"I told you. You let them touch you and you laugh at them when they fight for fun. When you laugh at their fights they have to keep doing that because they think you'll like them if they act cool in front of you but it doesn't work and it'll just hurt them" he says. "They really like you Leah, don't break their hearts, please. They're my friends I don't want them all to be heart broken."

"Why don't you tell them that I'm not serious with them? Why do you just tell me that I'm doing things wrong?" I ask, pretty upset now.

"I'm hoping you'll change" he sighs.

"Why always me? Why can't they change? It's always I who have to change" I say.

"No" he says. "Just stop playing around."

"Stop telling me what to do! I've never told them I like them" I say, defensively.

"I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just looking after of you" he sighs

"I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl" I snap.

"Just think about what you're doing. I don't want anybody to get hurt, okay?" he says.

"Yeah I'll be careful" I sigh.

"Thanks" he says and hugs.

"Whatever" I hug him back.

---------------

A few days later.

"Uhmm.... guys I have to talk to you" I say.

"What about?" Embry asks.

"Us" I answer.

"Which us?" Paul asks.

"All of us" I answer.

"What?" Jake asks, confused.

"Uhm.... All of the things we're doing.... They're fun but that's all. I don't want a boyfriend and I just see you guys as my friends. I've recently been told that I'm playing with your hearts and that's not my meaning. I don't want to hurt you it's just..." I start." I know how I feel and I don't want to get your hopes up so that's why I'm telling you this."

"You're not interested?" they ask with looks of confession.

Some of them just looks into thin air.

"No. I'm sorry. I thought you knew. and well.. I didn't think you where interested either" I confess.

"Why would we act like this if we wheren't interested?" Sam asks.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to know how you guys work?" I answer

"Well you have a freaking brother!" Sam shouts.

"I'm sorry for making you believe I was interested. But don't shout at me" I answer.

"I won't apologize" he says.

"Come on dude, apologize to her" Jake says.

"Yeah, at least she told us how she feel" Embry says.

"I won't apologize after she tells me she doesn't even like me" Sam says.

"Come on man. Just apologize" Paul says.

"He doesn't have to. I'm a big girl, I don't need apologises" I say.

"But it's wrong to shout even if you get hurt. And everybody need apologizes" Paul says.

"I'll survive. Well I should go" I smile, a sad smile.

"No stay. We can still hang out, right?" Embry asks. "Even if you just like us as friends."

"Of course we can" I answer and smile at him. "I just didn't think you'd want that."

"Of course we want that" Jake says. "Okay we can't be more than friends but at least we can be friends."

"Great" I smile.

"Can I still dream?" Sam whispers.

* * *

**A/N: This is a story I wrote because I was told I play with some guys hearts. And my reaction was the same as Leah's.**

**Sorry if the parts with' he says' and 'I snap' and those things isn't very good, I didn't plan to have those parts at all but then I decided to have them anyways.**

**I hope you'll like it.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Love **

**Miss Ginny Weasley **


End file.
